Planet Battles
by Merusa
Summary: *FINISHED* Sakura, Li, Eli, and Madison get invovled in WW3
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own in any way any part of Cardcaptors accept this fanfic.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me if it is bad.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Sakura looked out the window. She wondered if the battle of the planets would soon be over.  
  
The year is 2020. The planets have their own rulers, and a huge war is going on. Sakura and her friends Meilin, Madison, Eli, and Li hope it will soon be over.  
  
Little do they know that they will soon get more envoveled then they ever thought possible.  
  
The clow cards are in this story. Sakura and Li are a couple, and Madison + Eli may soon become one. Meilin may get a boyfriend. You never know…………………..  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How was that? The first chapter is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 1: Troubles in a Galaxy

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 1: Troubles in a Galaxy  
  
  
  
Sakura sat looking out her window. She was waiting for a call from either Madison or Li. She picked up the star cards and wondered if they could help save the galaxy in any way.  
  
The 9 planets were at war. The year is 2020. Sakura and the gang are 20 years old.  
  
Sakura looked into the dark night sky. The once sparkling stars had faded slightly, save the blast that sometimes issued from a skirmish between two planets.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I wonder who is going to win this awful war." she mused out loud. Kero flew over and picked up the newest star card, THE PLUTO. After a few moments, he began to speak."Sakura. Your will to help although you cannot has created this card. If you create all the cards with the planet's powers, you can help. Go to Li's. He is expecting you." Sakura was immediately confused. "Phwee? Kero, I'm waiting for him to CALL. How has he invited me? Kero grinned. "Go Sakura. You will see how."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura looked up at Li's house. She walked right in, knowing that Li did not like doorbells for some odd reason. She walked into Li's room.  
  
She screamed at what she saw before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ha! A cliffhanger! ^.^; I hope that chapter was to everyone's liking. Please rate my stories. This is my first fanfic so don't yell at me if it is really bad.  
  
ja ne!  
  
~Neko Moon  
  
this chapter made on 1/28/02 


	3. Chapter 2: Evil Friends and Knock outs

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah  
  
Author's Note: This might be slightly confusing, as in this chapter I added more cards. I also don't pick up right where I left off- but it is in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Friends and Knock outs  
  
  
  
Kero walked into the dark room. He returned to his true from and walked up to a throne. He bowed. "My king, I have news." A strange voice issued from the shadow that is the throne. "Yes, keroberos?" kero continued: "The girl is going to the boy's house. He's already knocked out, so she will be taken by surprise when our warriors come."  
  
The stranger gave an evil smile. "Good. Now go." Keroberos turned into Kero and flew out of the room. "This should go well. As soon as I get those Star Cards, I can win this war and rule all!" With that, he laughed, a strident sound that made the room scarier then ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Li! Are you ok?" Sakura rushed over to him. He appeared to be unconscious.  
  
Sakura said the usual staff call. She cried out a cards name: "HEAL!" Li instantly woke up. "Sakura? What's going on?" "Li! You're ok!" and with that she gave him a big hug without thinking, and they both went red, even though they had been dating since the ninth grade. They smiled at each other, and the Li began to speak: "Well, I was practicing with my sword, and…" But what happened next Sakura would possibly never know- because someone jumped into the room and knocked them both out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Another Cliffhanger! I wanted to make that chapter longer, but I don't have enough time! Please review!  
  
ja ne!  
  
~Neko Moon  
  
This chapter made on 1/29/02 


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations and Transformati...

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations and Transformations  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you like this chapter. It may be confusing.  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She blinked, and realized that someone was gently shaking her. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" She sat up. Li, Meilin, Madison, and Eli sat around her, all of them looking worried. Sakura began to speak. "Meilin, Madison, Eli, Li, where are we and how did we get here?" " We don't know. All of us have the same story: We got knocked out and ended up here." Li stated this, obviously trying to remain calm, but not doing a very good job. "We should all get out our magic items." Li called on his sword, Eli made his sun staff appear, and Sakura stood up, then began to chant the words that came naturally:  
  
KEY OF THE STARS  
  
WITH POWERS BURNING BRIGHT  
  
SURRENDER THE WAND  
  
AND SHINE YOUR LIGHT!  
  
RELEASE!  
  
Sakura struck a pose with her staff in her hands. Eli began to talk. "Meilin. Madison. You both have powers that you never knew about." Everybody except Eli sweatdrops, and Meilin and Madison yell "WHAT?!" Eli started to calmly explain: "When I was Clow Reed in my past life, I had two guardians named Meilin and Madison. They were sisters-twins, but they did not look alike. They were the star guardians, and you two are their re- incarnated forms. I never told you because when I met you there was no need for it. But now, I give you the power to transform." At that point, everyone was staring at Eli. Before anyone could say anything, Eli pointed his staff at the two girls. A brilliant flash of light issued, and Meilin along with Madison's outfits changes into two identical shimmery long dresses. The only difference was that Meilin's was gold and Madison's was silver. They each grasped a long black staff with a star that had their own colors at the end.  
  
Everybody gasped. Eli smiled. Meilin and Madison looked at each other, then at themselves then at Eli. Madison was the first to speak. "Eli.... does this mean that we were your bodyguards?" "Yes." Eli answered. "Also, me and Madison were married." Madison and Eli blushed furiously at that statement. But Meilin began to talk. "Where am I in all this?" "Meilin, you were Madison's sister, and my strongest guard. You dated another bodyguard, but I don't know if he was reborn." Meilin grinned. "Oh, so that explains why I'm so strong." Everybody sweatdrops. Eli cleared his throat and once again began to speak. "You two have enough power to destroy a star, but it will kill you if attempted. All you have to do to transform is think about what your transforming into. You can create a shield with the strength of a star in an instant. But you need to be together. You can fight alone, but you are most powerful together." Everyone was struggling to grasp all that Eli had just told them. Sakura and Li were the most confused, having known Meilin and Madison for so long. But before anyone could truly dwell on this, a familiar voice rang throughout the room. "Awake now, aren't we?"  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Made on 2/1/02 


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion and An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah  
  
  
  
Author's Introduction: I read some of the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this. I saw someone call me a 'dubbie' because I used the English names. I have read the manga, but I've only seen the English anime. Sorry, but it is easier for me to use the English names. I know I rush things a bit, but I already know what I'm doing for the ending and I'm anxious to write it. I will try to slow this chapter down. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 4: Confusion and An Old Friend  
  
Sakura looked in the direction of the voice, and gasped. "Ms. Mitsuki!" And indeed, it was Ms. Mitsuki. She smiled in the lighthearted way she always does, and then began to speak. "Please, call me Kaho. You are at the rebel base on Earth's moon. We are trying to end the war." Everyone stared at her. Eli's mouth was open, and it looked like it was about to touch the floor. Madison and Meilin looked like someone had jst slapped them across their faces. Sakura was sweatdropping and looked rather confused. Li's face was bright red from anger. "WHY DID YOU KNOCK US UNCONSCIENCE WHEN YOU COULD OF VERY WELL TOLD US TO COME?!" Li screamed. Sakura, Meilin, Madison, and Eli were doing all they could to hold him back, as he was trying to go to Kaho with his sword, and most likely would try to injure her. Kaho smiled, and began to talk: "I didn't knock you out. No one from this rebel force knocked you out. Me and my squad and battlers saved you from being killed by the people who are responsible for this war. These people knocked you out because you are the only ones who can defeat them, because of your powers and the star cards. They were hoping to hypnotize you onto their side. Even if we get the planets to be peaceful, the war will not be over. An evil force has poisoned the minds of all planetary rulers. This evil force calls themselves "The Black Shadow". They were the ones who knocked you out. We rescued you and brought you here. We, the rebel force, have found out that an evil spirit runs the black shadow. It is very possible that all members of the evil force have been hypnotized." Sakura was simply dumbfounded by this information. Everyone else, as a matter of fact, was to. Li, thankfully, no longer was trying to decapitate Kaho. But something was really bugging Sakura. How could they know about the star cards? Did Kaho know how they knew?  
  
Sakura had to ask. "Ms. Mitsuki? I mean, err, Kaho? How does that- black shadow thing- know about the star cards?" Kaho sighed, a sigh that seemed to ripple throughout the dark room. "They have a spy. He has always been with you Sakura. I don't know if he was hypnotized. I hope he hasn't done this of his own free will. I don't know how to tell you who it is." Kaho's eyes were shining as if filled with tears. But not a drop fell. Eli stepped forward. "Kaho." He said gently. "Who is it?"  
  
"Kero."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I tried to make that one easier to understand and not as fast. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Ja ne!  
  
Made on 2/3/02 


	6. Chapter 5: Fainting

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author's Intro: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I've been suffering from writer's block. This may be a rushed chapter..... oh dear.  
  
Chapter 5: Fainting  
  
Sakura thoughts swirled throughout her head. Kero.....evil......please be hypnotized....Ms. Mitsuki.....Meilin....Madison....powers.....what next? Sakura began to sway back and forth. Ms.Mitsuki was talking.....probably about Kero.....But none of that registered. Sakura fell backwards into darkness.....fainting into the comfort of no light.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!!!" Sakura moaned, blinked, and sat up.  
  
She appeared to be in some kind of hospital. Li was at her bedside, holding her hand. Meilin, Eli, Madison, and Ms. Mitsuki were standing in various places across the room, all looking worried. Li said "Sakura? Are you ok?" Sakura had an awful headache. She turned towards Li, and began to speak. "Li? What happened? Where are we?" Li smiled, glad that she was ok. "We are in the hospital wing of the rebel force. You fainted. Ms. Mitsuki explained that Kero has been put under hypnosis by the back shadow. She found this out from a spy placed in the evil hideout." Meilin stepped forward: "Sakura, now that we see that you are ok, we are going to leave you and Li alone. He'll try to explain what happened. Ms. Mitsuki is going to show us around the base. Good night." The four walked out of the room. Sakura's head started to hurt again. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Li immediately became worried. "Sakura? What's wrong?" She let out a sob. "It-It's just that....I finally  
thought we could live a normal life. The Star Cards wuld always be there......but I wanted to live like a normal 20 year old." Li smiled, reached over, and hugged Sakura. The couple sat there, in a big hug, for a while. Sakura fell asleep. Li gently brushed a hand across her forehead, smiled, and gently laid her on her pillow. He stood up to leave. He put a hand in his pocket, and lifted a small gray box out of it. He clicked it open. A beautiful diamond heart sat on a silver band. "Sakura..." he whispered "I wanted to live a normal life to." And with that, he exited the room, glancing back at Sakura one last time.  
  
Author's Note: Hee Hee Hee! If you know something at all, you will no what that little box is! Can't wait for the next chapter!  
  
Made on 2/13/02 


	7. Chapter 6: The First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Skaura in any way, it elongs to the Brilliant CLAMP and other large companies.  
  
Author's Intro: I hope u guys r enjoying the story. Please, [1]email me your thoughts and questions.  
  
Chapter 6: The First Battle  
  
Sakura was fast asleep in the hospital bed. It had been a few hours since Li had left the room. She began to float slightly over the bed, glowing pink. The star cards surrounded her, the PLUTO right in the center. They too glowed pink. The shape of eiht cards began to form around the PLUTO. The eight other planet cards had been created.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick Note From Author: Remember the Pluto card in the first chapter????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cackling, evil shadow was speaking to a crowded room. The people in the room were mostly normal, but their eyes did not have pupils. Also, there was a great liom like creature with wings standing next to the shadow. The shadow's voice was cold as ice and shrill. "My followers." The shadow appeared to smirk, as no one was here of their own free will, but hypnotized. "We are ready to attack the rebel base. A reliable source"- it smiled at Keroberos, the lion- "has informed me that the girls, the boys, and the cards are there. We will kill them and take over the galaxy. We attack at dawn. Prepare for intense battle." The shadow made a martini appear between its fingers. In hours, the reel base would be taken.  
  
How wrong it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up. It was the light of dawn. Scared of being in a strange room, she grabbed the star cards. She gasped. Eight more cards had been created. The cards bore the names of the planets. She now had all 9. She stood up, and hastily dressed into a pink and blue outfit. Then, she released the seal. Sakura walked out of the room. She strolled down a hallway. A door appeared out of no where to her right. She stepped in it, to find everyone eating. She said "Hello," but before she could finish, the building shook. "We're being attacked! Everyone, outside with your weapons, now!" Ms Mitsuki cried. She continued to speak. "Everyone but us is on the Pluto base. We were going to move today. But we have to fight!" They arrived outside, only to be attacked as soon as they stepped out. A vicious battle had begun. Ms. Mitsuki showed no mercy. Many of her opponents lost their heads or other body parts. Eli was shooting magic at everyone who came near him. Meilin and Madison were  
putting good use to their newfound powers. They were shooting stars into people. Li and Sakura fought together. They were the perfect team, using magic and anger at the same time. Finally, after a four hour battle, they finally killed everyone. Meilin's arm got pulled out of its socket, and it looked broken. Madison was knocked unconscious, but appeared to be breathing. Ms. Mitsuki was fine, other than a black eye. Eli's leg was twisted backwards, creating an unpleasant sight. Li was fine but was cowering over Sakura, deathly worried. Sakura had gotten a concussion and was passed out.  
  
The first battle was over.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, some action! I don't go into really gory details sorry. This is the longest chapter yet.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
[2]Neko Moon  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:%20missiceangel210@aol.com  
2. mailto:%20Missiceangel210@aol.com 


	8. Chapter 7: Moonlight

Disclaimer: You know what it is.  
  
  
  
Author's intro: This is the chapter I've been wanting to write!!!!!! I know you'll LOVE this one!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Moonlight  
  
  
  
"There goes the first battle." Ms. Mitsuki said "Expect more. Sakura, can you heal us?" Sakura, having just came to consciousness, nodded and used the HEAL card. Ms. Mitsuki began to speak again, "Expect many battles. The Black Shadow is the reason this whole war is on. They created this war, and it will end when it is gone. Now, I want to show you something." She pressed a button on her watch.  
  
Sakura had the impression of flying, and then landing. They had come to a room that was lined in metal and was very cold. Ms. Mitsuki again spoke. "This is the creation room." She pointed at a small box on the wall next to them. "Just say what you want this room to be. You will get the perfect clothes for the room and the perfect scenery will appear. Meilin, why don't you try it?" Meilin walked rather oddly towards the box. She said, "Theme park." The room was instantly transformed into a beautiful amusement park. Everyone was given play clothes that were perfect for the occasion. They gasped. Ms. Mitsuki smiled. The 5 friends would have gone on a roller coaster, but Ms. Mitsuki had other ideas. "Everyone, go to bed. We have training for battle in the morning." They all groaned. Ms. Mitsuki pressed a button on the wall. They were instantaneously back to their old clothes and the room back to its annoying cold. They walked towards the door. Li said, "Sakura, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura looked surprised. "Sure, Li." Ms. Mitsuki called from the exit, "Not to long, you two." Li and Sakura were alone. Li ran over to the box, and whispered something. They were on a beautiful beach, Sakura in a pink halter one piece, Li in blue shorts.  
  
Sakura was confused. "Li, what's with the moonlit beach?" Li smiled. "Sakura, I love you." Looking slightly nevous, he got down on one knee. Sakura gasped. Li began to speak again. "In all my life, I thought I would never be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend." Tears of joy rolled happily down Sakura's face. Li continued, "You have made me happier then I have ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I will spend all my life trying to make you that happy." He opened a small, gray box, revealing a beautiful heart shaped diamond on a silver ring. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" Sakura laughed happily. "Yes." Li smiled, a joyous smile that lit the beach up. He slipped the beautiful ring over Sakura right ring finger. They hugged, and kissed, a loving kiss that lasted 5 minutes. They looked at each other, so very happy, so I love, that they forgot were they war, forgot the war, and everything else. Sakura said, "When can we get married?" Li smiled. "As soon as possible." They held hands, returned the room to normal, and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in the hallway. Everyone rushed at them, somehow knowing that something happened. Sakura smiled. "We're getting married!" The group got in a big hug, Li and Sakura in the middle. Madison said, "We can make the transforming room a chapel!!! Li smiled. "Yes. Tomorrow." They all laughed , and Li gave Sakura a big kiss, making those two the happiest of them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *is sobbing* *blows nose* I LOVE THAT CHAPTER! The beach is perfect! Next chapter: Wedding Bells Are Ringing!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, or anything that has to do with ccs.  
  
Author's Intro: I loved making this chapter! Please review. I'm not going to continue writing if no one is reading.  
  
Chapter 8: Surprise  
  
Sakura was blushing from happiness. She was standing in a gorgeous white wedding dress. It was slightly below her knee, and it swirled with every move she made. It had spaghetti straps, and a creamy white shawl. Her veil fell down to her waist, and she carried a bouquet of nadeshiko blossoms. Meilin and Madison stood in their star outfits, minus the staffs. They carried a similar but smaller bouquet.  
  
Madison suddenly hugged Sakura. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle!" Meilin was just as hyper. "I don't care that it isn't me marrying Li! I can't wait to see him kiss the bride!" Sakura got even redder. "Oh, stop it. You're going to ruin your dresses!" But, Sakura couldn't help but giggle. The three stood there, giggling their heads off, until the bells started to ring in the room, the room that turns can turn into anything the signal for the wedding to start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li stood at the altar, Eli next to him as the best man. Li couldn't believe that Meilin and Madison had spent the whole night sewing the wedding outfits, that Kaho was performing the ceremony, that they were getting married in a room that could become anything, and that he was about to marry the love of his life. He still was in shock that kind, beautiful, and sweet Sakura was about to become his wife. This was the best thing in the world.  
  
The bells started to ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meilin went first down the aisle, sauntering down and taking her place next to Kaho. Madison came next, hurrying, and quickly jumped next to Meilin. Then, Sakura stepped onto the aisle. She was the picture of radiance, of beauty. When Li saw her, his heart beat happily. She walked slowly to the altar, handed her bouquet to Meilin, and faced Li. They smiled at each other, so happy. "You look beautiful." Li whispered.  
  
Kaho smiled happily. My friends, we are gathered here to…" She was cut off by a tremendous bang that shook the building. "We're under attack" yelled Meilin. A voice that was poisoned with evil, that seemed to bring darkness to the happy room, somehow echoed into the room: "Hello, humans. This will be the last fight. We will terminate you. This time, it's you 'people' against me, and, of course, my right hand man."  
  
The roof was torn off. The group looked up. The black shadow loomed above them, and a familiar lion- like creature flew next to him. The lion/bird flew down to face them. He spoke is the same malicious tone as the shadow. "Hello. You've heard the intro from my master, but in case you didn't understand, this is the final fight. To the death. Sorry to break up your wedding." It was Keroberos.  
  
Author's Note: ^.^; Could I be more brilliant? *sweatdrops* just joking. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one shall be, "The Second-and yet the final- Battle"  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 9: Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author's Intro: Sorry, it has been a while since I've written. But no one has reviewed so I saw no need to write!  
  
REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!  
  
Chapter 9: Battle  
  
Sakura screamed, "KERO!" Kaho walked up to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura", she said gently, "That is a hypnotized Kero. He does not recognize us." Sakura stood there, shocked. "ENOUGH TALK!" yelled the Black Shadow. "I've destroyed everything but this moon, and I'm on a clock here!" Everybody sweat dropped. Meilin was really mad about the wedding being ruined. So was Madison. "You want a fight?" asked Madison "You'll get a fight!" Madison and Meilins' staffs appeared. They crossed them, pointed them at the shadow, and yelled, "STAR CROSS SHINE!" A blast of what appeared to be gold and silver stars shot at The Black Shadow. The Shadow blocked it with ease. "Keroberos", he commanded, "ATTACK!" Keroberos ran forward and shot a blast of fire at Meilin and Madison. Eli quickly changed into his battle costume and jumped in front of the girls, taking the blast full force. He dropped to the ground. "NO!!"  
  
yelled Madison. She ran to him. He was dead. She rocked back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. Sakura was also crying shocked at what she was seeing. Meilin put her hands on Madison's shoulders, comforting her. Out of no where Keroberos shot a blast of fire at Madison. She took no notice of it. Meilin jumped out of the way but scorched her gown. Madison slipped over and died.  
  
Meilin was furious. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?!"  
  
She pointed her staff at Keroberos. "STAR CROSS FLOWER ENERGY DRAIN!" A star shot out and shot at Keroberos. Keroberos shot a blast of fire at Meilin, bringing the proud warrior to a young grave. The star sucked the energy out of Keroberos. He fell over  
  
and lay still on the ground.  
  
Kaho, Li, and Sakura stood, screaming, and watched their friends' lives end.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: *is crying* Sad chapter. *sniff* I may keep writing without reviews so I can see what happens. 


	11. Just a little something....

Just a little something…..  
  
If you guys don't email me (missiceangel210@aol.com) and u don't review, the why should I post the next chapter?  
  
Hehehe……. 


	12. Chapter 10: Blood

Author's intro: I decided to put up another chapter even though you ppl are sooooo mean and unsupportive! lol. This may be a long one.  
  
Warning: There may be some cursing in this crucial chapter.  
  
Kaho, Li and Sakura watched there friend's lives end. Meilin was continuing to suck energy out of Keroberos, even though he was obviously gone. She collapsed from her efforts. It was difficult to say whether she lived.  
  
Kaho was simply furious. She looked at Sakura and Li. "Sakura and Li. I just wanted to tell you that I called you to end the shadow's reign of terror. I did this because your love is the strongest thing in this universe. You must defeat it. I will do my best to weaken it." And with that, Kaho jumped towards the shadow, drawing her rapier as she flew. The shadow, unfortunately, brushed her off like she was a fly. She fell.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Sakura. She fell to her knees, sobbing so miserably. Li was now so incredibly pissed off. "You b*tch!" He yelled at the shadow. "ELEMENTS: COME TO MY AID!" A swirl of the elements streaked to the shadow, weakening it ever so slightly. The shadow suddenly took the form of a woman. A woman with long dark hair, and that was made entirely of smoke. It drew a sword. "Do you want to fight? Let's fight!" She drove forward. Li drew his sword. Li and the Shadow were locked in combat. The shadow had chosen to use its physical strength rather than magic, which she had used against the others. Li paused for a split second to glance at Sakura, but that split second was much, much too long. The shadow shoved its sword through Li. It retreated to its big shadowy cloud form, and cackled evilly.  
  
"Li! Oh no, Li!" Sakura ran to Li's side. She cradled his head in her lap. "HEAL CARD!" she yelled. But the card didn't work. His wounds were too severe. "Sakura…" he whispered. "Li, no, don't go. I love you. We have to get married. We have to live our lives together. You are I have left." "Oh, Sakura." Li smiled weakly. "I love you more than anything else. Listen to me. You must defeat her. She already has most of the milky way in her grasp. You are our last hope. Forget the others. I love you, never forget me. Good-bye….my love…." With that, he slipped away….."NO LI! NO! I CANT DO IT ON MY OWN!" she leaned over him, sobbing. She gave him a final kiss.  
  
"OH, do shut up!" said the shadow "I am sooo sick of your hysterics! I have a galaxy to take over, and you are the last thing stopping me! You are the only living person left! No shut the hell up! Please!" The shadow obviously wasn't a romantic.  
  
"You want me to shut u?" asked Sakura. "You have destroyed the whole galaxy, and you want me to SHUT UP? Well guess what? I'm not gonna shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass to the end of the galaxy, and then I'm gonna make it explode!" –sweatdrop by the shadow-  
  
Sakura rose into the air. Huge angel wings appeared. Her staff appeared in front of her. She closed her eyes, and white light surrounded the staff. Sakura wanted so badly to win this fight, and to resurrect her friends. She focused all that energy and want and hope and anger into the staff.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She glared at the shadow. The cards rose up behind her. All their powers flowed up above Sakura, and then into her staff.  
  
The energy of the staff was immediately forced into the Shadow. The Shadow fought back with a huge beam of black energy. Sakura's power was winning. But it began to falter. The shadow's power grew closer to Sakura. "No!" she thought. "I must win. Li, my love, Madison, Eli, everyone! Give me your power!"  
  
The ghosts of everyone slowly formed around Sakura. She didn't notice. She was putting all her energy into the beam of power. Madison, Eli, Meilin, and Kaho positioned themselves around the staff, held the best they could since they were ghosts, and focused what power they had into the energy. The beam grew ever so slightly. Keroberos breathed ghostly- looking fire into the beam itself.  
  
Li flew behind Sakura. He was somehow more solid than the others. He put his arms around her back, and grabbed the staff. The beam of energy grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and than it hit the Shadow.  
  
The shadow screamed it pain. Sakura's promise had come true: the shadow got it's ass kicked to the end of the galaxy, and then it exploded.  
  
Sakura looked around, realizing that her friends were around her. She was utterly exhausted, but that didn't matter at the moment. She spoke. "Thank you. I wish I could bring you guys and everyone else back."  
  
The cards gathered, and glowed pink. A new card formed in front of Sakura: recreation. Sakura grasped the card. She held it up to the sky, and a light engulfed the galaxy.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this one. The next one will probably be the next chapter, and then the last part will be the epilogue. I tried my best with the last battle scene, but I'm not the best writer (^.^;) Email me! Missiceangel210@aol.com!  
  
~Sailor Depara 


	13. Chapter 11: Rebirth and Royalty

Authors Intro: Sorry that I went a little Sailor Moony on the last chapter… (^.^;) I'm a huge moonie, and I had just watched a sailor moon dvd. After this chapter will probably be the Epilogue. Finally!  
  
Chapter 11: Rebirth and Royalty  
  
  
  
Sakura held the card up in the air. A bright white light engulfed the galaxy. All the planets people came back alive, buildings were re-built, and everything returned to normal. People knew what happened, and they knew that Sakura had saved them through the power of the cards. Magic made them understand. Lastly, all Sakura's friends reincarnated. They smiled and hugged Sakura. Li kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate. Sakura rose up in the air, and all the planets applauded. The kings and queens of the planets knelt before her. The king of earth stood up and began to speak:  
  
"Sakura Avalon. You have saved us all, though we don't know how we know that. We want you to become Queen of the galaxy. We will become the governors of our planets, but you will guide us. Please, oh please, be our Queen." He knelt back down.  
  
Sakura answered in a surprisingly strong voice. "I accept the role of Queen, as long as my true love will be at my side. You have given me such an honor as to make me Queen. I cannot decline. I shall do my best."  
  
Everyone smiled. Li floated up next to Sakura. They shared another long kiss everyone applauded. Kaho stepped forward. "We should finish what was begun." She clapped her hands. The wedding attire returned to everyone, and the new governors gasped.  
  
"Li Showron, do you take Sakura Avalon as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honor, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Sakura Avalon, do you take Li Showron as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honor, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sakura and Li kissed yet again. Cherry Blossoms magically appeared and floated everywhere. Everyone applauded and cheered. Kaho smiled. "And now for the coronation ceremony."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The newfound governors stood. Venus's royalty stepped forward. A crown appeared in his hands. "I have the honor of proclaiming you, Li Showron, King of The Milky Way galaxy." He placed the crown on Li's head. All around cheering. Another crown appeared, this time in Jupiter's royalty's hands. "I have the honor of proclaiming Sakura Avalon, savior of the galaxy, Queen of the Milky Way galaxy." He placed the crown on the Sakura's head. The cheering was defining. The queen held up her hand. Everyone became quiet. "As my first act, I would like to honor some people. Melin Showron and Madison Sheridan, step forward." They did. "I proclaim that you should become galactic military leaders." Applause and more. "Eli Reed, step forward." He did. "I proclaim that you should be head governor, guiding all the planets at mine and Li's sides." More applause. "And lastly, Keroberos. You are to be Head Bodyguard, and my consultant." Loud cheering- everyone loves Keroberos. "Now, everyone return to their planets!"  
  
Author's Note: I know that sucked. I'm not very good. The Epilogue will be up soon. I know, I went Sailor Moony again, but what can I say? 


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
Li and Sakura were lying alone in a bedroom chamber. "I, can you believe what's happened? I mean, we're rulers of a galaxy. Never saw that coming." said Sakura. "My love, we're married, and we have a week alone before anything happens. Let's think of that. You need a break, that battle nearly killed you." Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Li kissed her to shut her up. Sakura ended it. "Li, I have great news." Li: "What is it?" Sakura smiled. "I'm pregnant" Li smiled. They kissed again, passionately, so utterly happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison and Eli were married. They had two kids, Emma and Jack. Madison died from a heart attack, Eli from a stroke two weeks later. Meilin fell in love with a general from Venus, named Michael. They had seven kids, Lily, Bob, Beryl, John, Stephanie, Stefan, and Kenny. Meilin disappeared mysteriously, and so did Michael. No one knows what happened. Kaho seduced a son of the governor of Mars and became the rich heir of Mars. When he died in a carriage accident, Kaho felt awful and went and lived in a nunnery for the rest of her life. Keroberos lived in the lap of luxury at the galactical palace for the rest of his long life.  
  
Sakura and Li were brilliant leaders who guided their galaxy through many hard times. Their rule became known as the Sakurian age, a time of prospering. Together, they only had one child, an heir to the throne, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko married Stefan, one of Meilin's children. They continued Sakura and Li's Golden Age.  
  
Sakura live until the age of 3000. She died after falling off a horse on a vacation. She passed away instantly, and she left wishes not to be reincarnated. Li died the day afterwards from grief.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The end. I'm spent! 


End file.
